


I thought that I heard you laughing

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: CapsLok AU [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga, Fluff, He hates the Jotunn, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Odin's A+ Parenting, Racism, by odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves Steve and Steve loves Loki. That's rather simple. Right?<br/>Their two year anniversary is coming up, and a lot of stress with it.</p>
<p>Who knew a proposal could be this stressful?</p>
<p>((Part of the series, but can be read alone, you only need to know Odin is a dick.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's me in the spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but as you can see this one has multiple chapters!!!  
> I already finished the rough version of each chapter, so I will be able to post a new chapter every monday :D  
> Some of these (read; all of them...) end with a cliffhanger, so I hope you can forgive me for that, but I'm a terrible human being.
> 
> This first chapter is dedicated to LovesNotesToDeath who requested: ' What if some reporters find out about Loki and Steve and then their relationship is all over the news.'  
> I hope you like it!!!

"Hey reindeer games, do you and your other half got anything to do two weeks from now? There is this gala Pepper says we should all go to. It's for charity or something, whatever."

"Not that I can recall. Jarvis? Are there any appointments for me or the Captain recorded two weeks from now?"

"There are no solid appointments. Although, if I may remind you, your anniversary with the Captain will be that weekend."

Loki didn't know what to feel. He was torn between very happy, or very sad. The happiness was obvious; he loved Steve and was more than happy to celebrate two years together.

On the other hand... last year did not exactly go as planned. It was a day Loki would never be able to forget.

 

-:-:o:-:-

 

"How did you end up together?"

"Are the other Avengers aware of your relationship?"

"How do they know you are not keeping Captain Rodgers under some sort of spell?"

"Can the American people trust you _not_ to corrupt Captain America?

"Did you force Captain Rodgers into this relationship?"

 

"Leave him alone! I love him. And I am the luckiest man alive because he loves me back." The captain glared around the room. He expected some excitement and wonder when the media found out about their relationship, but this was just insane.

 

The last battle ended with quit a bang, causing the captain to be blown against a wall. Loki immediately teleported to his side, checking for injuries. When he found Steve relatively unharmed, he kissed him. Encouraged by the relief flooding his body.

Of course that was the exact moment a civilian decided to take a picture. Which proceeded to be spread faster than the flue.

When they tried to do some damage control in the form of a press release, well... the media went crazy. The questions kept coming, they didn't even get the chance to answer any.

Not that Steve _wanted_ to. He was trying very hard _not_ to throw his microphone at someone's head. They kept accusing Loki of horrible things, mostly just him not loving Steve or 'being a bad influence', and Steve was getting rather annoyed. Not because he for one minute _believed_ what they were saying, or even cared about it. But because Loki did.

"Now. As stated before, this will not affect our work in any way. Our team dynamic has never been stronger, and we will keep on protecting the innocent." He grabbed Loki's hand. "There will be no more questions. Thank you."

 

 

Loki looked wrecked. Even more insecure then when Steve asked him on a date for the first time.

All the avengers were gathered together in front of the television, watching the news.

"How bad is it?" Nobody wanted to answer the insecure god. Which said more than any words ever could. But eventually it was Natasha who spoke.

"I wish I could say 'fine', but they are being cruel. Even worse than when they found out you joined the avengers."

Loki tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He wasn't even worried about this so called 'media', or their opinions. It was not exactly the worst he had heard in his life. It probably didn't even make his top ten.

No. What worried him was Steve his comment.

 

He told his entire world he was in love with an ex-villain. With _him_.

 

Nobody was suppose to be in love with him.

 

Of course Steve had stated his love before. But words muttered while curled together, in the privacy of their own chambers, does not qualify the same as throwing it out in the open.

More often than not, his past lovers wanted to keep whatever relationship they had hidden, ashamed to be associated with him.

The captain openly admitting his love might be small on Midgard, but for Loki it was huge. It made his heart ache with the need to hold him close.

 

And he hadn't even said those three words yet.

 

It wasn't as if he didn't love Steve. He probably couldn't love him any more without bursting from pure happiness. The love clouding his brain made him sound like a teenager again.

The truth was simple; he was scared.

He loved Steve too much. He didn't want to be some dirty little secret. But if that was what the Captain had wanted, he would have given it to him. Of course he should have realised Steve would never do such a thing.

But now he felt ready to state his love. Their one year anniversary might have had a crappy start, but they had an entire evening left to go. And he knew just how to fill it...

 

-:-:o:-:-

 

A tiny, rather wicked, smile appeared on Loki his face.

"Eeeehm. You okay reindeer games? You kind of zoned out there..."

"I'm fine Tony, just thinking about the past."

Tony grimaced at that. "Oh yeah. You first year anniversary was a bit ruined by the press... well hopefully this year will be better. Although it's kind of hard to do it worse..." Loki glared at him. "Yeah, sorry. Not helping. Do you have any plans yet? Maybe you guys can use one of my cabins. Jarvis? Do we still have that cabin in Norway?"

"We actually have two at the moment, Sir."

"See? There you go. Go spend a nice weekend in Norway, watching the _Aurora Borealis_ together... you know... couple stuff. Far away from all this madness here."

Loki looked thoughtful. That actually wasn't a bad idea. He had to talk to Steve first though.

"I appreciate the offer, but I will have to discuss it with the Captain first. I don't know if he has anything planned yet."

"Sure thing Rock of Ages."

 

 

"Mon Capitaine, have you made any plans for our anniversary yet?"

"Nothing specific yet, I was thinking we could get a nice cabin far away. To just be... together. You know what I mean? Some peace and quiet."

The god smiled. "I know exactly what you mean Love, actually that's what I wanted to talk about. Tony offered us his cabin in Norway for that weekend."

"That's... very nice. Do _you_ want to go to a cabin in Norway?"

"As long as I'm with you I do not care, although a place some distance away from all this madness is preferred."

"Then that's settled. Jarvis? Would you like to tell Tony we would love to take up on his offer?"

"Of course Sir, I will be sure to arrange everything. When would you like to leave?"

"Friday morning two weeks from now I guess." He looked to the man sitting next to him for reassurance. Loki nodded. "Friday morning it is."

"I have arranged the plane to be ready at 10 AM."

"Thank you Jarvis." Steve moved to hold the man besides him, who returned the embrace and put his head on Steve his shoulder.

 

"I sincerely hope this year will be better than the last."

That got a surprised look on Steve his face. "I know the media was kind of a mess, but I really enjoyed the second half of that day actually."

"So did I Love, but still... it could have been so much better."

"I highly doubt that."

"Really? You don't think the entire realm insulting our relationship was a bad thing?"

"I do. But I think it sort of... vanished between the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Which was?"

 

"It was the first time you told me you loved me. Don't you remember?"

 

"Of course I do dear, but I never figured that was so important for _you.."_

"Everything you do is important to me."

Loki laughed. "You are such a romantic my Love." He sighed and cuddled closer to Steve. "I can't wait till two weeks from now."

 

Neither could Steve. He tightened his hold on Loki. He was rather nervous.

The blond man was thinking about the little red velvet box in his nightstand. Two more long weeks before he would have his answer. Two more weeks before he would know... if Loki wanted to be his as he was already Lokis.

 

For the rest of his life.


	2. And I don't know if I can do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for their second anniversary...

Steve woke up fast. His years in the war causing him to always be up and ready. So by the time the sun was climbing up the horizon, Steve would be lying awake.

Before he got into a relationship he would get out of bed, get breakfast, and go for a run.

Now he loved these lazy mornings. When neither men had anything to do and they were contend to spend the morning just holding onto each other.

Of course, the setting was very different anyway. Instead of the white and light colours of the tower, they were surrounded by the earthy browns that covered Tony's cabin. Steve was rather surprised when they arrived. He expected everything to be more... Tony. Futuristic, modern and completely upgraded. Instead it was mostly fitting to the surrounding nature. A lot of bare stone and wood, a cosy fireplace and beautiful paintwork of the environment.

That didn't mean Tony hadn't left his fingerprint of course. Because with one simple voice command, you could have a screen popping out of the nearest surface. That didn't mean Steve had to make use of that privilege though.

 

They arrived the day before, after a eight our flight followed by a one our drive, they were contend to just collapse on the bed after a quick tour through the mansion. (Steve refused to call a house this size a cabin. Really? The thing had twelve bedrooms... "Excuse you, but anything smaller than ten rooms is not worth buying." "Not everybody needs a room per day of the week Tony...")

 

Now, Steve was watching the man next to him starting to wake.

 

Loki was lying on his stomach. One hand underneath his pillow. The sheets, tangled around his legs, covered _just_ enough to protect his modesty.

Steve couldn't help but brush a stand of hair out of the god's face. Causing Loki to stir a bit.

He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the man in front of him, before a lazy smile appeared on his face.

"Good morn mon Capitaine."

Steve laughed before leaning down to kiss Loki. The god had taken on to calling him that after their 'trip' to Paris.

"A swell morning for a swell day."

This time it was Loki's turn to laugh.

"Well I'm glad you are having a _swell_ day Love."

They kissed again. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

 

A while later, after a _very_ enjoyable shower, they were sitting tangled together at the breakfast table. Loki in Steve his lap, sharing bits and pieces of a big pile of pancakes between kisses.

"Do you have any plans Love?"

Of course Steve had plans. He wanted this day to be perfect, to make the chance of Loki saying yes tonight as big as possible.

"I thought we could go for a walk through the mountains. If we pack some lunch, we could have a picnic outside. Then we could maybe walk past the lake that's close by, and for tonight I ordered a nice dinner. I thought you might appreciate some privacy, instead of sitting in a restaurant all evening." As soon as he finished talking Steve was doubting his plans. "Of course, if you don't like it we can do something else. Whatever you want is fine. I just-"

"It's perfect."

 

-:-:o:-:-

 

It actually turned out to _be_ perfect. They had an amazing picnic on a mountain side, with a view of the city below. The cabin was not far from the city Lillehammer, next to the lake Mjøsa. Which they visited after their lunch. It's the largest lake in Norway, so they decided to fill their afternoon with sailing. It turned out Loki loved sitting on a boat, which made Steve reconsider Tony his last attempt on a birthday gift. ("What am I going to do with a boat, in the middle of New York Tony?" "Fine I'll get you something _boring_ like a watch or something." Steve got a set of twelve Rolexes...)

 

By the time the sun started to set, they got back to the cabin. Steve noticed Loki was getting more nervous with each minute. So was he, but he had a valid reason. He was going to propose, so why was Loki nervous?

 

In the mean time Loki was trying not to freak out. He might be worrying about his gift. Maybe.

He spent the past weeks searching for the perfect gift, something that was capable of showing how much he loved Steve. But nothing he found was good enough.

Drawing supplies? He already has everything. Gotten it for his last birthday from Bruce.

A season ticket to a museum? Or a baseball game? He already has both. The first he had already bought for their first year anniversary. The second he got from Clint, who had one himself.

Clothes? A trinket? Not something Steve would like, he wasn't very materialistic. He preferred experiences above physical gifts.

 

Eventually, after thinking of hundreds of possibilities and dismissing all of them, he gave up.

That didn't mean he came empty-handed. He just wasn't convinced his present was good enough for Steve. He just hoped Steve would forgive him for his lousy gift.

 

 

Soon after they arrived back at the cabin the food arrived and they were able to enjoy their meal in front of a crackling fire. They were sitting close to each other, their sides pressed together.

Steve wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, he was so _nervous_. "Do you..." He cleared his throat. "Do you want to get your gift now?"

Loki thought it over. If he were to give his gift first, Steve probably didn't want to give him a present anymore. On the other hand, if he gave his gift last, he would look even more foolish probably. On top of that, by being the first to give his present he gave Steve an option to back out.

"How about I start?"

"Whatever you want."

Without further ado, Loki handed over his carefully wrapped gift. Slightly shaking while Steve opened it. As soon as the inside was revealed Loki started rambling.

"I know it isn't much, but I couldn't find the right gift. And I tried, but nothing made me think of _you_. So I got you this, and I hope you can forgive me for not getting you the perfect gift."

"Loki. Stop it. I wouldn't have cared if you gave me nothing at all. Just because you put so many thought in finding the perfect gift is more than enough for me. Who cares when it isn't perfect. But... eeehm what is it actually?"

Steve held the green orb-like object in the light.

"It's a seed. It will sprout when put into contact with something warm. Like your hands."

Steve immediately held the seed close in his hands. "How long will it- Whoa!!"

A green light peeked through Steve his fingers. He carefully opened his hands to reveal the seed, bursting into a bright emerald green.

"It's beautiful..."

A [delicate flower](http://singabettersong.deviantart.com/art/Green-Flower-125424763) was left when the light faded down, although a soft glow kept present.

"It is a flower from Jotunnheim called _ey vænn,_ it means 'forever beautiful'. It will always keep blooming, I thought with its emerald colour it could serve as a proper trinket. To remind you of me..."

"It's amazing Loki, thank you so much!! It's perfect."

He kissed the kind of baffled god.

 

As soon as he pulled away he was nervous again. What if Loki said no?

Said god was looking expectedly at him now... okay... here goes nothing...

 

 

"Loki." The name sounded good on his tongue. "You know I love you. I love your wit and brains and sarcasm and everything that makes you, _you_. Every time you smile I feel warm inside, and I am so happy when you trust me enough to hold on to me after you had a nightmare. Or when you are there to pull me out of one. I would never change a single thing.

Besides one.

You would make me the happiest man alive, if you would do me the honour of becoming my husband."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and its amazing cliffhanger...  
> The next chapter will be pretty short because it's more of a filler between two chapters, and will be posted on monday next week.  
> btw, this is /not/ the last fic in the series, I have a lot of ideas for oneshots, and if anyone has any requests leave a message. It doesn't even have to be this paring, because I am planning on writing some more Tony x Idon'tknowyet, let me know what you prefer...


	3. The lengths that I will go to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, but I was without my laptop all weekend, and guess where I saved this fanfiction... Yeah. So! To make it up to you I will be posting two chapters today. This one is short and sweet and the next one will be longer. Hope you like it!

_"You would make me the happiest man alive, if you would do me the honour of being my husband."_

 

The shocked look on Loki his face might have been amusing if it wasn't for the lead weight it caused to appear in Steve his stomach. He screwed up.

"You want to _marry_. Me??"

"Yes! I mean... if you want to. I won't force you to do anything you don't-"

"Yes."

 

The word was said so soft, Steve thought he heard it wrong. "Yes of course I want to marry you Love. Yes, Yes a thousand times Yes!"

 

When Loki finished kissing every inch of Steve his face he calmed down a bit. A mischievous glint in his eyes. "Don't I get a ring my Love?"

Steve blushed like a madman. "Yes! Of course. I'm sorry, I forgot."

He took the little red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.

There were two rings in it. "I thought we both might wear one. I don't just want people to know you are mine, I want them to know I am yours."

"They are beautiful."

 

The rings were almost identical. The only difference the colour of the stone. [Loki his ring](http://www.jewelsforme.com/sapphire-jewelry/sapphire-rings/white_gold/2389r) carried a sapphire, while [Steve his ring](http://www.polyvore.com/jewels_for_me_14k_white/thing?id=57862358) carried an emerald. But both were silver with a slightly Celtic design.

 

Steve took hold of Loki his left hand, carefully slipping the ring on the appropriate finger. "I will stay with you for as long as you want me."

 

"Oh mon Capitaine, you won't get rid of me for a long time then.

 

 

A few hours later both men lay curled together in bed. Steve was already sleeping, his head resting on the gods chest while his arms were wrapped around his fiancés waist. Loki was brushing through Steve his hair, an idea forming in his head.

Even though Steve said he liked his present, he wanted to give him something worthy. And he had the perfect gift in mind.


	4. I think I thought I saw you try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to get Steve his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! I think someone is sort of racist in this chapter? Idk, but if you are affraid there is something written you wouldn't want to read, check the endnotes. THEY HAVE SPOILERS IN THEM, that's why they're at the end.

"Do you really have to go alone?"

"I will be fine Love. I will only be gone for a day. I will simply meet with the ambassadors and come back home. I will be back before you know it."

 

Loki felt a bit bad for lying to Steve, but it was necessary for his gift. He needed to get it from Asgard without Steve finding out, so he told him Odin requested his presence with some ambassadors. Steve had been worried ever since, afraid of Odin his treatment with Loki.

 

"I really have to go now Love." Loki leans in for a kiss. "I will be back in a couple of hours."

"Be careful, I love you."

"I love you too."

 

The rainbow coloured light of the Bifrost surrounded the god and whisked him away to Asgard.

Loki was nervous when he walked into the throne room, Odin _had_ to allow him this. It was his only chance.

He walked to the throne and kneeled before Odin. "Allfather. I come to ask for a favour."

The king looked down upon his adoptive son with a scowl on his face. "And what 'favour' is it you desire Liesmith."

Loki rose from his position. "I would like to request one of Idunns apples."

"And for what purpose would you _use_ this apple."

Loki was stunned for a moment. "I will give it to Captain Rogers as his anniversary gift." Odin stood up from his throne, looking even more menacing than before.

"One of Idunns apples is not something to be treated carelessly and are only given to those loved by an Æsir."

"I love Steve!"

The Allfather laughed without humour. "You are a Frostgiant. They are not capable of love. And even if you were... your deeds have not exactly shown you worthy."

Loki fell to his knees again. "Allfather, I do love him, I wish to spend the rest of _my_ life with him... Please... I could not bear to lose him, I'm begging you father." Odin looked surprised at the begging of his son, but he quickly masked it again.

"My answer is no." The king sat down again. "And you are not my son. Now leave, you were sent to Midgard with a reason, you are not welcome here."

"Please I-"

"Silent! I believe I told you to leave. Now go, before I decide to have your mouth sewn shut. Again."

Two guards walked towards the still kneeling god. Loki was trembling, this couldn't be happening. He walked back to the Bifrost on autopilot. The looks he was given along the way didn't even register, the comments of the Allfather replaying in his mind over and over again. He _knew_ they weren't true, Steve convinced him of that, but it just hurt so much.

He entered the Bifrost without a word, not noticing Heimdall looking him over, worry in his all seeing eyes.

 

-:-:o:-:-

 

It had been a week since Loki returned from Asgard and Steve was worried. He knew Odin must have said something, but Loki refused to talk about it. Actually, he refused to talk at all. He was putting more and more distance between them, and it was breaking Steve his heart. He decided to go talk with Frigga, maybe she could find out what Odin had said.

 

"Hello Steve, dear, have a seat. I was just making some tea. Would you like some?"

"Thank you Frigga, and Yes please. I have to talk to you about Loki though."

The queen sighed and handed the captain his tea before sitting down opposite of him. "I know."

"I'm just worried, ever since he came back from Asgard he has been pulling back from me. I can't help but wonder if it's my fault. Maybe I proposed to early, but he doesn't want to tell me, or-"

"Stop it. This has nothing to do with you. Odin probably said something horrible again...I just wish I knew what..."

"Me too..."

"Well, Thor will be returning from his trip to Asgard this evening, and I asked him to talk to Odin about it. Hopefully he will have news."

 

Steve was nervous. He tried bringing lunch to his fiancé, but was left for a closed door. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to keep calm while waiting for Thor.

When said god _did_ arrive, Steve almost whished he hadn't.

 

Thor was furious. He came bursting through the balcony doors. He started shouting when he saw Steve. "Captain! I have grievous news!!"

"Did you find out what happened to Loki?"

"I have! It turned out my brother had requested one of Idunns apples!"

"This is all because of an apple?"

"Not just any apple shield brother! These apples grant immortality like an Æsir to one who is born mortal. Loki wanted to give you one, so you could spend the rest of your lives together!"

Steve groaned. "And let me guess. Odin refused?"

Thor looked to the floor with a sad expression on his face.

"Aye. My father his response was cruel and without justice. I told him I no longer wanted to be associated to him anymore. I am ashamed to be called his son."

"What did he tell Loki?"

"My father did not wish to tell me, but on my way back Heimdall spoke to me. He saw Loki return from the palace and got worried. He told me about the defeated look on Loki his face." Thor sat down on the couch with his face in his hands. "Apparently my father threatened to sewn my brothers mouth shut again, because he was begging Odin for an apple."

"How..." Steve cleared his throat. "How often does Odin grant someone an apple?"

"I went to Asgard to pick mine up. I will give it to Jane on the day of our marriage next month."

The captain let his head fell back. "For the sake of peace between our realms it is a _very_ good thing Odin is not here right now..." Steve abruptly got up. "I'm going to talk to Loki. Is there anything else Odin said that might be bothering him?"

"He told Loki he was not capable of love due to his heritage..."

 

Steve knocked on the door until Loki opened it. "Is something wrong?" The captain looked distressed.

"I know what happened in Asgard."

"Come on in then."

Loki stepped aside to let the captain enter his floor. It was very bare since he hadn't used it after he moved in with Steve. The god sat down on the couch and swallowed nervously. He knew it was only a matter of time before Steve found out, and when he did... he was sure to realize he had to leave Loki.

Of course Loki agreed. The captain deserved someone to share the rest of his life with, to have children and a house and a dog.

Not an ex villain with daddy issues.

"I want to be with you Loki."

"What?"

"I have known you for three years now, I know what is going on in that head of yours. I would appreciate it if my lovely fiancé stopped putting distance between us since I love him and want to spend as much time as I can with him, no matter how much that may be." Steve leaned in to kiss Loki who couldn't help but kiss back. He was so stupid for thinking Steve was going to leave him.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid, it just _hurt_ so much..."

"It's okay Loki, I understand." Steve pulls the god close and places soft kisses on top of his head. "Nothing he said was correct, you know that right?"

"I do... thanks to you Love."

 

-:-:o:-:-

 

The news came three weeks later, lady Sif arrived with the message. Odin was in Odin sleep. It had been looming over his head for a while, but he kept postponing it. Sif was here to get Frigga, when Odin was disposed, Frigga was regent.

 

She says her goodbyes, promises to be back soon and leaves. The minute she sets foot in Asgard she orders Heimdall to arrange an apple. Her sons were finally happy. She would be damn sure to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Odin is a dick. Like... I really wanted to kill him. He treats Loki different because of his species and treats him like scum. I absolutely do /not/ agree with his behaviour. If you feel this will insult you personally, or hurt your feelings, skip this chapter. All you need to know is Loki requested a golden apple from Odin and didn't get it.
> 
> For everyone who did read this chapter, I hope you liked it!  
> The final chapter will be up next week. And, yes, I am planning a sequel to this storyline specifically.  
> Oh ps, is anyone interested in the story of Loki getting his mouth sewn shut in this verse? Like him telling Steve about it or something? Let me know. I will probably write it anyway.


	5. I thought that I heard you laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this multi chap fic!  
> I hope you like it, I must honestly say that not much happens in this one, but I wanted to post it anyway.  
> Next fic will probably be either the story of Loki getting his mouth sewn shut or the preparations of the wedding.  
> But that depends on what I feel like writing.
> 
> Okay, this AU is now published on Wattpad under Awesome_godess_of_m.   
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/Awesome_godess_of_m
> 
> If you want it published on an other website/app, let me know and I'll check it out.
> 
> Have fun with this chapter and don't hesitate to check out my instagram.  
> http://instagram.com/awesome_godess_of_mischief

"Where is Loki?"

"Is that pie?"

"It is not for you Tony, but for Loki and Steve. As an early wedding present."

"Jarvis? Where are our lovebirds?"

"They are currently in the library Sir, would you like me to send them here your majesty?"

"It would be appreciated, Jarvis."

"They are on their way your majesty."

 

Loki was still hidden away a bit, but at least this time he had Steve with him. Both men never really wanted to think about their difference in aging, but now that their last hope was taken away they tried to come to terms with it.

 

"Hello mother, you wanted to talk to us? I thought fath- Odin was still in Odin sleep?"

"He is, I have to go back to Asgard soon. I just came by to give you an early present."

 

"Pie?" Frigga smiled, a spark of mischief in her eyes that got Steve convinced she was related to Loki.

"Apple pie to be precise. It's for Steve. Make sure you eat everything dear." The queen kissed both men on their cheek and pulled them close to a hug. "I will be back again in a couple of weeks. And yes Tony, I will bring you some pastries. As long as you behave. I have to go again. Bye my lovelies."

 

Loki didn't say a thing.

He stood there holding the pie, completely baffled.

"Loki? Are you okay?"

"An apple pie. She brought an apple pie. Steve do you know what this _means_?"

"Do you think it's..."

"Yes."

 

Steve sat down on the big couch and pulled Loki to sit beside him. In the mean time Tony sneaked out to give them some privacy, he was able to put one and one together. Genius. Remember?

 

Loki curled up against the captain his side. "So what do you think?"

"What do you mean Lokes?"

"Would you consider eating it?"

Steve looked from the pie to the gods face. "Loki, why _wouldn't_ I eat it? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as I made quite clear by proposing Love."

"It is not a simple thing dear. You will age beyond your friends. You will be forced to watch time take them away from you. Again. I know how hard it was for you before. I don't want to force you to go through that again."

"I appreciate the sentiment Lokes, but I have _you_ this time. You can't compare those situations. Now I have time to say goodbye to them, and be happy with you." Steve got up and grabbed a fork from the kitchen. He sat down on the couch again and, without saying anything else, he started eating the pie.

Loki curled back against the Captain and watched dazed as his fiancé was slowly walking the road to immortality. Soon there was one bite left. Steve looked Loki in the eyes, kissed him, and took the bite.

When the two men parted for air again Tony walked back in with a smug grin on his face.

"So how was your apple pastry of amazing immortality?" ("Not everything gets better when you add the word 'amazing' to it Tony." "Since when?")

 

He got two bright smiled as his answer. "The best I've ever had."

 

Back in Asgard, Frigga was talking to Heimdall.

"And? Is my son happy?"

Heimdall smiled. "Both of them are my queen. Both of them are happy."

 

Frigga relaxed a bit. Hell was going to come down when Odin would wake up, but that was the future. And until then, her sons deserved some peace.


End file.
